


Hold My Hand Tight

by Pop Your Head Like Kingsman Chip (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hold My Hand, Never Let Go [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Germaphobic Lee Taeyong, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Pop%20Your%20Head%20Like%20Kingsman%20Chip
Summary: Taeyong's germaphobia has ruined every relationship he's been in, and he's scared Yuta is starting to get annoyed with it.





	Hold My Hand Tight

_"He wants to hold your hand because he likes you."_

Taeyong could hear his Mother's voice echoing in his head as he stared at his hand, interlaced with Yuta's. They were just laid on the couch, stretched out a little, but cuddling slightly. He still didn't like full contact and Taeyong wondered if it annoyed Yuta. Never being able to hug him, kiss him more than a few lip or forehead pecks. Heck, they rarely even shared a bed. Taeyong looked up at Yuta, trying to gage what he was feeling; any slight annoyance and he would know if he had messed up another relationship.

But Yuta was just watching the television, looking gormless, like his soul had been sucked into the television. There was a faint flicker of enjoyment in his eyes, as though the animated programme was making him smile internally, but that was it. No; he'd never figure out if Yuta was annoyed with him by just watching him like this. He hesitated, before clearing his throat.

Yuta looked down at him, with a soft smile. "Hey... you alright?" Concern suddenly flooded his face. "Am I too close? Touching too much-"

"-No... no I'm fine." Taeyong's brows furrowed in a frown as he tried to gage the reaction. Concern and smiles. Nothing of annoyance or that he was getting sick of Taeyong. Slowly, he let his hand grip Yuta's tighter. "Just wondering about stuff."

Yuta nodded and shifted so he was in a more comfortable position before yawning a little. He let his eyes flicker close and Taeyong nibbled his lip. No annoyance. Just smiles and concern.

Slowly, he moved closer to Yuta, and let himself rest against the other, fully. He felt Yuta stiffen a moment, before he wrapped an arm around Taeyong, and Taeyong couldn't help but smile. This felt nice. This felt safe. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and let himself smile against Yuta's chest before he slowly fell asleep, heart full of trust.


End file.
